Your Gigai Is Mine!
by Mei Fire
Summary: What would happen if Hitsugaya's gigai was found laying on the street, and a prankster soul accidently posseses it? Beware, for I shall make them OOC...I think.
1. Chapter 1

**MeiFire: **OH NO

**Disclaimer: **Back off, LEAVE ME ALONE!

* * *

Tired.

A soul continued her endless march in the night, dragging her own little brother, who was also a wandering soul. The chain on her chest dangled and kept banging on her ribs, making her more irritated than ever. The little boy soul also looked tired. He kept lowering his head until he almost fell asleep, then shot back up in fright.

"Tammy, I'm tired." Complained the boy soul.

"Well so am I, Jesse..." The teen soul moaned as she continued to drag her brother by the hand. _"You're ten and you still need to hold my hand? Yeesh..." _The girl thought. Just as they were about to take a turn around the corner, Jesse's dark black eyes were caught by the sight of a body near a streetlight post. He pointed at the lifeless body and cried, "Tammy, look! A dead guy!"

Tammy looked at the direction her little brother pointed to, and she gave out a shocking gasp. The two ran up to the body, which seemed to be a boy.

"He looks dead, Tammy." Jesse shivered. "What should we do?"

Tammy looked at the body curiously and confused. He had crazy silver spiked hair and teal eyes. "He looks like twelve or so, and he doesn't have any wounds at all..." She pointed out. "Maybe he's just knocked out?"

"I'm saying, he's **dead**!" Jesse protested. "Just look!" He attempted to nudge the guy that was proclaimed dead, when suddenly his arm was being sucked into the body.

"WHOA!" Tammy backed off a bit in fright, while Jesse was struggling to get out.

"TAMMY! IT'S EATTING ME, HELP!" He yelled in fear. Tammy ran back and tried to pull onto Jesse's avaliable arm. "Don't let go!" Tammy yelled. Unlucky for Jesse, he was pulled right into the corpse, while Tammy landed onto the concrete floor, right smack on the butt. She yelped in pain and shot right up. Tammy rubbed her bottom, but her dark black eyes caught the body that was assumed dead moving. The boy rubbed his silver headed boy rubbed his head, then spotted Tammy, who was frozen in fear.

"Tammy!" He yelled happily. Tammy backed off and screamed. "ZOMBIE! ACK! Get away!"

"Tammy, it's me! Jesse!" The boy pointed out. Tammy just stared in shock. "W-w-what?!"

"I must've possed the dead guy! This is cool!"

"God, just what are you gonna do with a corpse?" Tammy crossed her arms. Jesse grinned evilly and said, "May as well take advantage of this opportunity!" He sped off, leaving Tammy in a mix of shock and anger as the dirt got into her black hair and throat. She coughed and rubbed her eyes.

"DAMN IT, JESSE!"

---

It was an ordinary night.

And in Toushiro Hitsugaya point of view, "ordinary" means fighting hollows, enduring Matsumoto's annoying attitude, and being picked on by his height (or being called an Elementary School Student).

Yeah, that is totally "ordinary". Pfft...

After easily killing a Menos Hollow (I don't know! I'm not a freak that remembers all the hollow classes!), Hitsugaya shunpo-ed out of the wreck left by the battle, he immediatly ran off to where he left his gigai, hoping the modified soul that was inside didn't do anything stupid.

That would seriously piss off Hitsugaya. Besides calling him short.

When he reached at the streetlight post, all he saw was a girl with a chain binded onto her chest. She was nervously pacing back and forth, biting her lip.

Hitsugaya walked up to the girl. "Is there something wrong?"

Ohhh, what a stupid question! OF COURSE THERE'S SOMETHING WRONG!

Tammy stopped her nervous pacing and looked at the boy. She realized it was the same guy, only with and black and white kimono.

"Yes, there's something wrong! And..." She stopped and observed his outfit. "What's with the get-up?"

Ticked off, he was about to answer, but Tammy waved a hand in front of his face "Forget it. My brother accidently possesed your corpse that was just here and ran off."

The young shinigami gave out a loud sigh of frustration. "Damn it, where is it now?" He asked, irritated. Tammy pointed to the direction Jesse ran off. "He ran that way, and I bet you he's probably gonna flirt with a bunch of girls again." Tammy said flatly. "If you have a good reputation, then I suggest you bring my little brother's butt here before he completly destroys it." She advised. Being even more frustrated than ever, Hitsugaya ran off with break-neck speed, leaving poor Tammy in the dust yet again.

"WHY THE HELL IS EVERYONE TOSSING DIRT AT ME?!"

* * *

**MeiFire: **Yeah, I got really bored so I stopped here. Ahahaha...Oh, if Hitsugaya appeared OOC, then I intentionally did that, 'cause I like screwing around with people like that. IT'S HUMOR, PEOPLE! 


	2. Chapter 2

**MeiFire: **BLEEEEAAAAAARGH.

**Disclaimer: **(cries in a dark corner in a feedle position) It's all lies...(twitches) Ahahah...LIES! I WILL OWN BLEACH SOMEDAY! BWUHAHAHAHA! (gets struck by lightning)

Beware, OOCness.

* * *

He was **not** in the mood for this.

Jumping from roof to roof, shunpo-ing from time to time. It was getting pointless for Hitsugaya. Just as he was about to take another leap, he noticed another female soul tapping her foot impatiently. When her amber eyes spotted the young Captain, she immediatly ran up to him. Before he could've asked the girl about his gigai's whereabouts, she started to go on some crazy ranting spree.

"Just where were you?!" She screeched. Poor Hitsugaya, he was about to answer back but the stubborn teenage girl cut him off. "I waited until sunrise for you! Do you know how friggen long that is? HUH?!"

"Listen---" He got even more ticked off when she interrupted him AGAIN. "I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME, AND YOU'RE ALREADY GOING OUT WITH ANOTHER GIRL?!" She started to cry hysterically. The young shinigami took a deep breath and tried to respond, but he got cut off YET AGAIN.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAH!" She literally cried a real river. The shinigami is **not** going to stand for this nonsense!

_Bottled up anger, bottled up anger...A Captain has a leveled head..._

"THAT'S IT!" She yelled. "WE'RE THROUGH!"

_FORGET LEVEL HEADEDNESS!_

The silver head teen snapped. "LISTEN, YOU CRAZY WOMAN!" He bursted. The girl stopped crying and blinked through her tears. "That wasn't me! That was some other soul possesing my body, and I need to get it back! QUIT PMSING ON ME, WILL YOU?" He took in deep breaths, still frustrated at the girl's behavior. Surprisingly, the girl just gave a kind smile.

"Well why didn't you say so? The guy went that way!" She pointed to her right. "Did I mention that boy has a way with words?" She sighed, stuck in day-dream mode. "He's soooo hot..."

How can a ten year old swoon a teenager? Crazy people...

Hitsugaya had enough! He dashed off to the direction the girl pointed to. Irritation started to rise up in his head, and he couldn't help but give a growl of frustration.

The girl snapped back to reality, and yelled back:

"Tell him to call me, okay?!"

* * *

I got bored again.

I PROMISE, NEXT CHAPTER IS GONNA MAKE YOUR EYEBALLS FALL OUT OF THOSE SOCKETS!

-MeiFire


End file.
